In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which is a mobile communication system standardization project, a power saving (energy saving) technology of saving power consumption of a network has been introduced. For example, cells managed by a base station is turned off (deactivated) in the nighttime or the like in which communication traffic is small.
In addition, in the 3GPP, an enhanced energy saving technology is planned to be introduced from the release 12 (for example, refer to Non Patent Literature 1). For example, when one cell (hereinafter, referred to as an “off target cell”) is turned off, the transmission power of a neighbor another cell (hereinafter, referred to as a “compensation cell”) is raised. As a result, the coverage of the compensation cell can be expanded (coverage expansion), and the coverage of the off target cell can be compensated for (i.e., area compensation).
In this case, for preventing the occurrence of coverage holes, there can be considered a method of stopping the transmission power of the off target cell after raising the transmission power of the compensation cell.